


Dani Pedrosa - Re-Animator

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lovecraftian, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Pedrosa has just found out that his funding has been cut - and now he's got eleven days to prove that his research works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani Pedrosa - Re-Animator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://veyaria.tumblr.com/post/141458983089) photo :D

Dani was working hard in the lab, scrawling down equations as he tried to figure out why the serum wasn't working, when his phone rang and he picked it up while taking a deep breath, everyone knew not to disturb him when he was busy.

"Professor Pedrosa?" The voice was unfamiliar, but that didn't mean they were a stranger. He was a bit of a recluse, and work had always come before socialising

"Yes." Dani was hoping that if he sounded unimpressed enough they'd get to the point.

"The university board has decided that your funding is to be cut."

"What?" Dani glared at the phone, unable to believe that they would do this to him when he was so close to a breakthrough.

"There are more promising research projects to be funded."

Only the sound of Dani breathing could be heard over the phone and he was tempted just to hang up, but he knew that Miskatonic University was his last hope, nowhere else would have him or his research.

"You need to clear out your lab by the end of the month, we can figure out something with your teaching."

"Understood." Dani knew that this meant he would have to accelerate his plans, that it was all or nothing now.

"Dani? I'm sorry about this, it's nothing personal."

The line went dead, Dani still wasn't sure who had called, but he had a plan, and he was going to get results.

***

An eerie blue liquid was dripping into a beaker as Dani slept at his desk, he hadn't left the lab in three days, and he had only eight days before he was thrown out.

He woke to see it glowing, and he yelled in excitement, before realising he was alone. With his funding cut, his assistants were gone, although that was for the best, it was easier to work without them getting under his feet.

Now that the serum was ready, he could start phase two. Dani took the flask over to the tank filled with greenish gel and he poured in the blue liquid, watching as it swirled and combined. He sealed the lid and crossed his fingers. For all that he believed in science, he needed luck on his side now.

***

Seven days passed in a blur of data and caffeinated drinks, endlessly calculating if the experiment would work or not. He talked to the tank as though it was a person, but it was from a need just to say things out loud rather than sleep deprived hallucinations.

But it was out of his hands now, he just had to hope that the serum had triggered the formation of proteins in the gel. There was a ping as the timer counted down, exactly one week since the experiment had started.

Dani was stood over the tank, unable to see in as its contents had to be shielded from the light. It had been torture waiting to see if it had worked but now that the time had come, he was nervous.

He took a deep breath and unbolted the lid, throwing it open, and he was stunned into silence with what he saw. Dani clasped his hand over his mouth, blinking rapidly as he processed all the implications of it.

_I did it, I grew a whole adult human being in a week._

The gurney was next to the tank and he carefully hoisted the body out, not wanting to damage it. He had almost managed it when the arm slithered out of his grasp, smashing against the metal bolt and Dani saw blood flowing from its hand.

 _It's only a scratch. It,_ he _, will be fine._

He'd thought of his experiment as _it_ for so long that it was jarring to realise that his creation was an actual human being.

Dani brushed his hair away from his forehead, he looked so peaceful, and there was even a hint of a smile on his face. Or was that just him projecting his excitement on to his creation?

He wheeled him over to where the defibrillator was mounted, and he held his breath as the electronic beep told him that it was charging, ready to zap life into his creation. There was the crackle of static electricity in the air, and Dani carefully placed the paddles over his chest.

The shock made the body arch up off the gurney, but he fell back down with a thud and there was no sign of life. He tried again, the body writhing in imitation of life for a second but when Dani listened to his chest there was nothing. His hand lingered on the soft skin, and he marvelled at how perfect the human he'd created was. But it was no use if his heart wasn’t beating.

Dani charged up the defibrillators one last time, even though he was a man of science he hoped that luck was on his side as he zapped his creation one last time, the sound of the limp body slumping back down. He felt for a pulse but there was nothing; he got his stethoscope just to make sure, and when he placed the cold metal against his heart he was sure that he saw his hand twitch.

_Was there a faint pulse? Or am I so sleep deprived that I'm hearing things? Both seem rational right now._

Dani leant down to rest his ear against his heart, his skin was warm, but that was just from the gel, it had to be kept at normal body temperature. He shook his head before going to write it up in his lab book, at least he'd proved that he could grow an adult human in a week, which would be enough to take to the military, get a job with them and work out the problems with the final stage.

_Experiment 93: Subject was removed from the tank fully grown with no obvious deformities, attempts to revive the subject failed. Further analysis required._

There was the sound of a mouse skittering across the floor and Dani looked up at the gurney.

"Fuck."

Dani's heart rate shot up and with all the caffeine he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Where the hell was his subject? Corpses don't just walk off, which meant his experiment had worked.

So, where the hell was he?

The lab was one big room, but there was so much equipment around that it would be easy to hide behind things. There was no way out unless you had the key code, and only one cupboard. Dani wandered over, the light switch for it was inside, which was a big design flaw, and he felt his way along the exposed bricks until his fingers felt the smooth plastic light switch.

Cowering naked in the corner was his subject, he was going to have to give him a name, he couldn't keep thinking of him as his experiment. Dani offered him a blanket and he snatched it out of his hand, covering himself as he shivered from sitting on the cold concrete floor.

"Please don't hurt me."

Dani stood blinking, he shouldn't be able to speak. He should be a blank slate so that he could be trained to be the perfect soldier, but clearly something had gone wrong.

"What's your name?" Dani stepped closer, but it was clear that it was upsetting him.

"Marc."

He shouldn't have a name, he wasn't any one person, he was DNA samples from twelve random men, all deceased, filtered to make one perfect human. Dani knew then that he couldn't hand him over, show the world his creation, they would only do unspeakable things to him. He was going to have to hide him.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Dani reached out his hand, he wanted Marc to know that he wasn't a threat, but looking around the lab, he didn't blame Marc for being scared.

"I was on the bike, rushing to deliver something when…" Marc covered his face with his hands and Dani wanted to comfort him, but he was still cowering in the corner.

He ended up sitting next to him, wondering why he had those memories and not others, maybe it was just a matter of time. Twelve people's memories would destroy his mind, and Dani didn't know what to do to stop that happening. It shouldn't have happened and yet somehow Marc was sitting here able to remember a name, and what had happened to one of the DNA donors.

"Am I dead?" Marc's eyes were wide with fear and he looked at his hands as though he was unsure if he was really here or not.

"No." Dani moved so that he could take his stethoscope from around his neck and put it in Marc's ears, holding it to his chest as he listened to his heart beat. "See, you're alive."

Marc didn't look convinced, but Dani couldn't worry about any of that now. If the university found out that his experiment had worked, they would be able to do what they wanted with Marc, and Dani couldn't bear the thought of that. So, he had to get Marc out of here, along with his research and a few bits of lab equipment that no-one would miss.

The big problem, how was he going to sneak a naked man out of his lab?

*

Dani had managed to find some gym clothes in a bag, he had no idea how long they'd been there or if they were clean but they would have to do. He managed to patch Marc's hand and it was going to leave a scar, but it made him look more human and less like he'd been grown in a tank.

He packed his research into boxes and stacked it on the trolley, hoping it would hide the boxes of equipment if anyone saw him, although it was gone five o'clock, so there shouldn't be many people left in the building.

"If anyone asks, you're my boyfriend," Dani said, and he could have sworn that a flicker of a smile crossed Marc's face at that comment.

They got half way through the building when someone strolled up to them.

"I'm sorry about this Dani." It was the same voice as on the phone, and yet seeing him didn't help with remembering his name. He was taller than Dani, but that didn't really distinguish him from the crowd. Short hair and an effortless smile weren't really helping either.

"The lab's empty, I'm just taking my research home." Dani almost laughed at his accidental joke, Marc was standing next to him, as he pushed a trolley filled with folders and lab books.

"I think we can sort it so that you have a full teaching schedule in the autumn."

He rested his hand on Dani's shoulder and Dani nodded, watching as the man looked at Marc before looking away quickly. Marc was some sight dressed in Dani's clothes, his gym shorts were tight on Marc and showed off the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear, the t-shirt had been far too short, so they'd twisted it up and the flip flops were probably worse than Marc being barefoot. He looked like he should be on a beach somewhere sipping cocktails not dating a professor.

"Thank you." Dani caught a glimpse of Marc out the corner of his eye and he was smiling away, reaching out for Dani's hand and intertwining their fingers as though they had been lovers for years. Dani wasn't sure how he'd managed to convince Marc that this was the best idea, but Marc was just glad to be out of the lab, and he seemed smart enough to read between the lines without Dani having to tell him exactly what was going on.

"Are you and your boyfriend coming to the garden party this Sunday?"

"Sure," Dani said, just because it was the easiest way to end the conversation, and he started pushing the trolley before he'd finished talking. It was awkward with one hand, and yet he didn't want to let go of Marc's hand, partly because he didn't want his colleague to ask any more questions, but mostly because it felt nice. Dani couldn't remember the last time that he'd had any physical contact with another human being, the lab was a lonely place and this was the first time that he had seen sunlight in eleven days.

Once he had everything loaded in the car he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief. He left the trolley just inside the door, someone would find it and return it to the lab, he couldn't worry about that now. Marc was in no state to be left alone for too long.

Dani was glad that the drive home was automatic, if it wasn't for the other cars he could do it with his eyes shut, since his mind was taken over with worrying about what he was going to do with Marc.

Marc carried all the boxes into the flat without batting an eyelid, and Dani couldn't help but be impressed at how well his experiment had worked. Apart from the memories, they had been unexpected.

*

The second that Dani got comfy all of the sleepless nights and exhaustion caught up with him, he was so exhausted that he barely registered Marc curling in next to him, pulling the blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa over them.

Dani woke with a jolt, tangled in the blanket as he tried to see where Marc had gone. He should have locked the door so that he couldn't escape. Dani stood up, his feet caught in the blanket as he realised that there was the sound of cupboards being opened and closed in the kitchen.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of his clothes, but he staggered towards the noise, and he saw Marc standing in nothing but a pair of his boxers which were stretched tight across his perfect rear.

_Perfect? Well, he was designed that way._

Dani shook his head, forcing himself to focus as he looked at Marc, but it was hard with all those rippling muscles.

"Don't you have any food?" Marc asked as he held up a can of shoe polish.

"No." Dani hadn't been home in nearly two weeks, and even prior to that he didn't have the world's best stocked cupboards. Although it was a relief that he hadn't had anything in his fridge before he got the news of his funding being cut. He could only imagine what life forms would be growing in there if he wasn't so hopeless about cooking for just himself.

"Is there anywhere around here to get breakfast?" Marc's big brown eyes were pleading with him and Dani knew the perfect place, it wasn't far from his flat and it would be quiet at this time in the morning. But first he was going to have to find clothes that fitted Marc.

Dani rooted through the back of his wardrobe, there was a box filled with clothes that his ex-boyfriend had left behind when they split up. He thought that they could make things work, that they would get back together but that was three, no, four years ago. Dani couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen him, his research had taken over his life, and it was only now, with his funding gone, that he realised that he was alone in the world.

Marc wandered through to see Dani staring at the clothes, his face blank, and he just hoped that they would fit him. He didn't want to draw too much attention. "We can get more clothes while we're out."

Dani tried not to stare as Marc got dressed, he should have been thinking about it all objectively, like the trained scientist that he was, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Marc.

"I just need to get a shower and then we can go." Dani washed quickly, he wanted to get out and get breakfast before places were busy, and then he could set the equipment so that he could figure out what went wrong with Marc. He shouldn't have all those memories, but he seemed to be coping with them, accepting it all without question, for now.

The fresh air had been nice and the way that Marc was holding his hand was relaxing. He wasn't sure if Marc thought that they were still pretending to be boyfriends, or if he just wanted the comfort of having Dani close by, but either way it was fine by him.

Marc chatted away though breakfast and Dani was amazed at how normal he seemed, chatting about his family, his brother. Dani felt a stab of guilt, that life was gone, he wasn't the man that they remembered, just a fraction of his DNA, and for some unknown reason, his memories.

On the way back to the flat they went shopping, making sure that Marc had clothes that fitted, and there was enough food for them not to have to leave the flat for a while. Every time that they came out in public there was a risk that someone would trigger more of Marc's memories, or worse still that he would recognise someone, and until Dani knew what had happened, going out should be avoided at all costs.

*

It had taken a while to get the equipment set up, and while he did it he told Marc everything. What his experiment was, what should have happened, and Marc looked less calm, his lip trembling as though he was about to cry.

Dani stroked the side of his face as he prepared the needle so that he could draw blood.

"You're not squeamish, are you?" Dani asked, and he saw Marc smile as he shook his head, at least that was one less thing for him to feel guilty about.

It only took a couple of seconds, "There, all done." Dani stuck the plaster on, and he looked at Marc to make sure that he didn't look like he was in pain.

"Are you not going to kiss it all better?" Marc raised an eyebrow as his grin shone out and Dani leant in to kiss the plaster on Marc's arm.

"Better?" Dani couldn't believe that he felt warm and fuzzy inside, Marc's soft voice and his teasing tone making him smile in response.

"Much."

Dani ran his fingers down Marc's arm, making him twitch but he didn't pull away, and for a second Dani thought about leaning in to kiss him, on the lips, but he had so much work to do.

"It's going to take time to process this, and then I can work out what happened to you." Dani tried to keep his voice level, he didn't want Marc to hear the lust in his voice, it wasn't the time for that. He had put his love life on hold for years because of his work, and now it could wait a few more hours while he figured out exactly what the results of his experiment were.

Marc fixed lunch while Dani set the centrifuge going, its faint mechanical whirring sound a reassuring constant. There was nothing else that he could do until it was finished, so he sat with Marc on the sofa, eating lunch and watching movies. It felt like a lazy weekend, and Dani was so relaxed that when the centrifuge beeped it startled him and he spilt his coffee down his t-shirt.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of data and reading over his original procedure to see where things had gone wrong. He found out the twelve DNA samples that he had used to make the one perfect human that was now sat on his sofa watching _Re-Animator_ , which had to be the most ironic thing right now.

Dani had used a computer to select all the best bits of his twelve samples to make one extraordinary person, but when he compared Marc's DNA to them, there was only one match – Marc himself.

He'd managed to clone one person, the other eleven samples weren't even involved in the rest of his process but because the computer had selected all the strongest, healthiest genes, he'd never noticed.

_How could I not have noticed this before? That's why he has his memories, because he's just one person! One perfect person._

Dani buried his head in his hands, letting out a little groan, how could he have not checked that? It was so improbably that one person would have met all the requirements, and with his memories, he was useless as a soldier. He felt someone rest his hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Marc looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"You aren't DNA from twelve people. Just one – you."

"What does that mean?" Marc sat on the end of the bed so that he was at the same height as Dani, and he rested his hand on Dani's shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

Dani wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this, Marc shouldn't have to comfort him, and yet he was so grateful to have Marc around. "You were meant to be the best bits from all the samples, but all of it came from you, the original you."

Marc flinched at the word original, Dani was sure that his mind was trying not to think about the fact that he had been brought back from the dead, to protect his sanity.

"You were perfect. You are perfect." Dani stroked the side of his face, and Marc pulled him into a hug, the wheels of the office chair catching on the edge of the rug as Marc wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and Dani did the same. They both needed the comfort, and Dani felt his heart race as the smell of Marc filled his nose, like fresh air and nature, and a hint of something primal, adrenaline maybe.

Marc's fingers were stroking the fine hairs at the back of his neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine. The sound of Marc licking his lips added to the rush and Dani pulled back so that he could look at him. He no longer saw him as an experiment, his creation, but as the person that he was, the person that was sitting in front of him with a beautiful smile.

Dani was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Marc getting gradually closer until their lips met, chaste at first, but then Marc let out a little gasp and Dani was out of his seat and pushing Marc back onto the bed, straddling him as the kiss got more frantic, lips pressed hard against any bit of skin that was close as they wriggled out of their clothing, bodies arching together as desperate moans filled the room.

The sound of Marc undoing his zip had Dani jumping off the bed so that he could wriggle free of his jeans and boxers. Dani couldn't believe how gorgeous Marc looked with his plump lips all moist, and his hair ruffled against the pillow. Marc slid out of his jeans, looking far sexier while doing it than Dani had managed before throwing them on to the floor.

He inched his boxers down so that Dani was drooling by the time his hard cock sprang free, and Dani checked in the little bedside cabinet to see if he had condoms and lube. Marc watched with fascination, but he when he saw the wrinkles on Dani's forehead he frowned.

"They're out of date," Dani said, eyeing the crust that had formed around the cap of the lube before dropping it back in the drawer.

"Then we'll just have to do something that doesn't need lube." Marc's grin was devilish and Dani let out a little growl. Dani went in for a kiss, biting at Marc's lip as they parted but Marc didn't stop smiling. "Sit on my face."

Marc guided him so that he could suck on his cock and Dani could just reach far enough to wrap his lips around the tip of Marc's cock. He tasted sweet and salty, like a heavenly dessert, and Dani settled in to a nice rhythm, his tongue flicking at the slit as he bobbed up and down.

And then Marc took him into his mouth, showing off with his tongue as he traced patterns along the length before lapping at the tip. Dani let out a low moan, but he didn't let it affect what he was doing to Marc. They settled into a nice pace, and Dani let some of his spit dribble down so that he could tease at Marc's hole, gently circling his finger without entering as Marc's cock twitched, his whimpers vibrating beautifully around him.

Dani took a deep breath before taking all of Marc into his mouth as his finger pressed inside him, so warm and snug, and he headed straight for that spot, the one that had Marc gripping his hips tight as he gasped and shuddered in orgasm, spurting come down Dani's throat and he greedily swallowed down every drop. The taste of Marc was enough to bring Dani to climax and he breathed heavily as he felt Marc suck him clean, shuddering with each touch of his tongue.

He couldn't hold himself up any longer and he collapsed on top of Marc, kissing at his thigh as he writhed with all the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"You're perfect," Dani whispered, but there was only the sound of a soft snore in response. Once Dani had caught his breath, he climbed off gently before giving Marc a kiss on the forehead and tucking him in. He looked peaceful as he slept and he still had a smile on his face.

It made Dani happy to see it, but now he had to sort out a few things.

*

Dani called a number, the ringing noise grating as he waited for him to answer. "Hi."

"Dani? I'm seeing someone now." Jorge didn't sound angry, only tired.

"I'm happy for you." Dani couldn't remember the last time that they'd spoken, or if Jorge had mentioned his new partner before, although he knew Dani well enough to know that if it wasn't work it wasn't important enough to remember. "It's not why I'm calling, I need a favour."

He told Jorge everything, and to his credit he didn't call Dani crazy, not while he was listening anyway.

"Send me the DNA sample and I'll sort it."

Dani felt relief wash through his body, it could all be explained away as a hospital mix up, some poor unidentified soul that had passed when Marc was still in a coma, only to realise their error when Marc had woken up. It would be a shock to Marc's family, but from what Marc had told him about them, Dani was hoping that they would be happy their son was alive, rather than questioning the administrative error.

"Thank you, Jorge."

*

Marc slept until the sun came up, Dani had thought about waking him for dinner but he'd looked so calm and peaceful that he couldn't bear to disturb him.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Marc stretched and yawned before accepting the cup of coffee with a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you, after breakfast we're going to go on a little trip."

*

Marc had bugged him for an hour when they passed a sign that had his home town written on it. "Are you taking me home?"

"Yes."

Marc let out a squeal of excitement but then Dani saw his smile fade. "Don't they think that I'm dead?"

"Not any more, a friend called them and said there had been a mix up. He'll sort the paperwork for us."

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

Dani could have sworn that he saw a flash of jealousy, although he must have figured it out when Dani had found all those clothes for him, they were far too big to be his.

"Yes, we're still friends. If you can call only speaking once a year when I need a favour friendship." Dani was aware that Jorge had been too good for him, but he wasn't going to make the same mistakes with Marc, he was going to be a better boyfriend.

Marc reached out to rest his hand on Dani's knee, and he let out a laugh.

_Dani, you are so hopeless at relationships that you literally had to make yourself a boyfriend._

"What's so funny?" Marc squeezed his knee a little tighter and Dani felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the scar on Marc's hand, running his thumb over it as way of apology.

"I never thought I would have a perfect boyfriend."

Marc laughed, and the noise of it startled Dani so much that he had to grab the steering wheel with both hands.

_How is he even more perfect with that laugh?_

Dani knew the answer to that, he was in love with Marc, so everything he did was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
